Various destructive and non-destructive inspection methods and techniques have been developed for examining weld joints in welded assemblies. The methods include various non-destructive inspection techniques utilizing, for example, eddy-current, ultrasonic and radiographic technologies. These non-destructive inspection methods allow the welded assemblies to be used after the inspection process is completed. Other weld inspection techniques tend to be destructive in nature and may render the welded assembly unsuitable for use after the inspection process is completed. For example, inspection techniques involving sectioning and subsequent microscopic examination of the weld are destructive in nature and typically do not permit use of the welded assembly after inspection. Further, destructive weld inspection techniques are capable of only providing a reasonable indication of a probable rather than actual quality of the welds being produced. Thus, non-destructive inspection techniques tend to be more useful for determining a quality of the welds that will actually be placed in service.